Naruto's Ending
by koolgal123
Summary: A hearthbreaking story about Naruto's life in the early years; and how it tragically falls into place as one of the saddest stories ever.


Jimmy's Unexpected Space Adventures

By Himigashinarutolover123koolkat123

All was well one day as Jimmy Sparks was sitting at home, doing his homework on hurricanes and tornadoes, while suddenly... A SPACESHIP CRASHED THROUGH HIS WINDOW! In the midst of Jimmy freaking out, an alien hopped out of the spaceship, grabbed Jimmy, and without Jimmy knowing it, saved Jimmy by taking him all around the heliocentric solar system that we live in, with the sun in the middle and the planets go around a curved path around the sun, or an orbit. This wasn't like any other day, where the planet Earth rotates once and all is normal. This was a crazy day, where Aliens crash through your windows and take you on a space adventure. All year round, as the Earth rotated around the sun, Jimmy would never have thought this would happen. He was excited. While Jimmy and the Alien, who Jimmy later learned to be named Flipper, were shooting out of earth's atmosphere in a spaceship, Jimmy noticed something. The sun, moon and stars were moving. But it wasn't them who were moving, but rather Earth that was rotating to have the apparent motion of the sun, moon and stars. Flipper took a hard turn from Maryland into the southern hemisphere that fateful winter day, and Jimmy felt suddenly warm. This was because as the Earth tilted on its axis, the sun heated up different parts of the Earth that were closer to it, which is why when it is hot in the north, it is cold in the south. Also, this is what causes the seasons, such as Winter, Spring, Autumn, and Summer. Flipper then took Jimmy to the moon. When they landed, Jimmy said, "This is NOTHING like a crescent that I see from Earth!" To which Flipper replied, "Yes, and that is because the moon has phases. When the moon turns different ways towards the sun, half of it gets lit up, but the other half is dark. When the sun lights up half that you can see and half you can't, it causes the phases. "The phases of the moon are the New Moon, in which you see none of the moon, the Waxing Crescent, the First Quarter Moon, in which you see half of the moon, the Waxing Gibbous, the Full Moon, the Waning Gibbous, the Third Quarter Moon and the Waning Crescent. After that, it goes all right back to the New Moon and starts over." Just then, Jimmy's cell phone rang. It was his mother! Apparently, he had to come out of his room right now. The moon was blocking the sun, causing everyone on their part of Earth, which so happened to be right in the middle of the umbra, to be able to see this amazing event, known as a solar eclipse. "Hey," Jimmy thought, "This is quite similar to the lunar eclipse we saw a couple years ago." He immediately got on the line with his mother, which was occupied by Flipper explaining the situation, and told his mom that it was just a solar eclipse, when the moon blocks the Earth's view of the sun, and that it was just as harmless as the lunar eclipse they saw where the Earth blocks the moon's view of the sun. Flipper and Jimmy continued flying out away from the sun, and Flipper decided to turn off the engines. This was a bad move, because this put them in the orbit of the sun, setting them off course to their final destination. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Jimmy exclaimed, as their space ship started traveling at blisteringly high speeds around the sun. "We are just revolving around the sun," Flipper explained, "just as the Earth does, Mars does and all of the other planets do." Jimmy was wondering why the Earth and all the other planets closer to the sun were moving faster than them, and this was because since the other planets are further away, they have a less gravity and inertia acting on them, causing their orbital paths to be slower than others. As Jimmy and Flipper were closing away from their Galaxy, Jimmy saw the elegant swirls and stars of his home galaxy, the Milky Way, which was one of the prettiest spiral galaxies out there. Finally, as Jimmy and Flipper made their way back to Earth, Jimmy saw the Earth spinning around its own axis, or rotating, and thought to himself about space, life, and all the things that make up everything. He turned two Flipper, and Flipper wasn't there.

Then Jimmy Woke Up

The End


End file.
